Kim Minju
White, Snow White |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 2 years 10 months |original_grade = D |reevaluation_grade = C |final_rank = 11 |age = |birthday = February 5, 2001 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = AB |height = 165 cm |weight = 45 kg }}Kim Minju (김민주) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and Urban Works Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #11 in the finale, making her a member of IZ*ONE. Career & History On October 29, 2018, Minju made her official debut with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "1000%" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Appearances * iKon - WYD (2016) * Kresha Chu - Trouble (2017) * Kriesha Chu - Like Paradise (2018) Television Drama * Immortal Goddess (2016) * Tempted (The Great Seducer (2018) Variety * Hani Boni (2016) * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Film * The Fault Is Not Yours (2019) Gallery Promotional Kim Minju IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Kim Minju Coloriz Concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Kim Minju Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Kim Minju Coloriz Promo 2.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Kim Minju COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Kim Minju I Want To Say I Like You Teaser.png|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Kim Minju Wont You Kiss Promo.png|"Won't You Kiss" (2) Kim Minju HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Kim Minju HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Yujin and Minju HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Kim Minju Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Kim Minju Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Kim Minju Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Kim Minju Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) Kim Minju BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Kim Minju BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Kim Minju BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpeg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Kim Minju BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Produce 48 Kim Minju Produce 48.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 1.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 2.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 3.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 4.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 5.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 6.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 7.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 8.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 9.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 10.jpg Kim Minju Promotional 11.jpg Videos Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 얼반웍스ㅣ김민주ㅣ새싹 연습생의 개인기 열전 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ김민주(얼반웍스) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김민주(얼반웍스) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ김민주(얼반웍스)+유민영(HOW) - ♬I Tried 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김민서(HOW) vs 김민주(얼반웍스) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 얼반웍스 김민주 ♬No Matter What @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김민주 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김민주 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김민주 - Little Mix ♬Touch @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Touch Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김민주 - ♬1000% @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|1000% Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 얼반웍스 - 김민주 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 김민주 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Kim Minju FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (1) 입덕직캠 아이즈원 김민주 직캠 4K '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Kim Minju FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.15|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이즈원 김민주 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE Kim Minju FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My Official Fan Focus Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE